This invention pertains to apparatus for providing a continuous train of repetitive electrical pulses, rectangular in shape, of variable frequency, duration, and amplitude commonly known as a pulse generator.
Pulse generators produced by several manufacturers are readily available in the marketplace. These electronic instruments, however, have operational limitations and deficiencies. Each pulse generator requires several frequency and duration ranges to cover the same territory that the invention described herein does with single adjustment ranges for pulse duration and frequency. Moreover, presently available pulse generators exhibit an instability wherein the output waveform period, T, abruptly changes to approximately 2T after the user has established, or, while the user is attempting to establish an output waveform with a high duty cycle; e.g. approximately 94%. or greater. Furthermore, the available electronic instruments experience reductions in output pulse amplitude of 50%. or greater when providing pulses to loads of 100 milliamperes (mA) and also experience sharp increases in output pulse rise and fall times when supplying pulses to capacitive loads such as the input impedance of a high current power metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET).